Laser Designator
The laser designator appears in-game as a pair of binoculars. The laser designator is an unlockable anti-vehicle weapon for the Recon kit in Battlefield: Bad Company. It requires the player to lase in a target which an airstrike will lock onto. This Airstrike will drop a remote controlled AGM (Air to Ground Missile) which the player will guide down to destroy the chosen target. When directly on target, it will destroy any vehicle type in a single, large explosion. The player is left vulnerable while guiding down the missile, keep this in mind. The laser designator appears in-game as a pair of binoculars. Appearances in singleplayer The laser designator appears in the missions Par for the Course, when Mike-1-Juliet leaves one behind by an airdrop to use against a light tank, and Oasis, when the player is ordered to send one on a huge fuel canister to create a distraction for Redford and Sweetwater. Using the Laser Designator Long Range: The laser designator is best used at longer distances, about 50+ meters. This way the player using the binoculars will be able to easily track a moving target and not be affected by the explosion made by the missile on impact and will also have less chance of being caught helpless while guiding down the missile. It is best to target an enemy vehicle which is stationary and even better to target a vehicle that has few ways to escape, due to the missiles terrible manuverability, and the fact that a warning siren will alert the enemy in the vehicle of an incoming strike. Be aware that at large distances (about 500+ meters) the laser designator cannot register a target. Close Range: When trying to take down a vehicle at close range with the recon kit, it is probably a better idea to try and coax the enemy driver out of his vehicle and take him down that way. If you would rather not take such a risk, make sure you have not been spotted and wait for them to pass by so you can effectively use the laser designator. When using the laser designator at close range is a necessity, not being spotted is extremely important, because if your enemy spots you before you use the weapon, they could easily kill you while you are guiding down the missile. Find a quiet spot where you will not be noticed and lase in the target, then before the camera swtiches to the missile, take cover as to not be seen or damaged by your own missile. Other Tactics: When there is a stationary enemy vehicle, a good idea is to target a nearby empty vehicle, as not to alert the enemy of an incoming strike. Once the vehicle has been targeted, veer off the targeted vehicle and strike in on the unexpecting enemy vehicle. This way you will have more chance of hitting your target as they will probably not try to escape as they normally might considering the warning alarm that goes off when that vehicle is targeted by the laser designator. Avoiding the Laser Designator When being targetted by a laser designator while in a vehicle, several evasion tactics are: *When in a light vehicle (Humvee, buggy...) all you need to do is drive as far away as possible, the speed of the vehicle can easily out-run the low mauverablitly of the missile. *Tanks are less mauverable, when being warned about an incoming missile, drive in a straight line without stopping, this can also out-run the missile. *Stay stationary and let the missile zero in on you. At the last moment, drive out from under the missile before it reaches you. This way the enemy will not have enough time to aim the missile and destroy you. If timed right, this can prove the best tactic. *Exit the vehicle. Try and get under a buidling if possible as the missile cannot easily kill a target under cover. If lucky, you can draw the missile away from your vehicle and onto you. If you are even more lucky, this missile will not kill you/completely miss you and leave your vehicle unscathed aswell.